Lo que no se sabe
by R.S.Black
Summary: No sabe cuándo fue que pasó. Cuando fue que comenzó a quererle con esa fuerza asombrosa que la toma desprevenida algunas veces y le hace sentir una sensación increíble de vertigo en el estómago. Como si no supiera dónde comienza ni donde termina. R/Hr.


_**Disclaimer:** nada de esto es mio, todo es d__e JK y yo no lo utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro. Qué más qusiera yo._

_Pues nada, que hace millones y millones de años que no me pasaba por aquí y cuando abrí mi profile, había hasta polvo, fue la experiencia más frustrante de mi vida. No es mucho lo que quiero decir, la verdad, solo saludar a la gente nueva y darle un beso a los y las que siguieron por aquí. Gracias por esperar y confiar en mi, supongo xDD _

_Espero que les guste._

_¡Un besote enorme!_

**_RS_**

_PD: hay spoilers del 7 libro. Solo cumplo con mi deber de avizarles ¿Eh?_

* * *

**Lo que no se sabe**

* * *

Cuando despierta, lo primero que siente es el roce del aire helado en sus mejillas y un dolor absorbente que le recorre todo el cuerpo. Puede escuchar las olas del mar rompiéndose contra las rocas a lo lejos, y un silencio abrasador que la toma desprevenida como pocas veces mientras intenta incorporarse de la cama con los brazos.

Cuando lo hace, es casi inmediato ese pinchazo pulsante que aparece en su cabeza y que la obliga a acostarse de nuevo. No se da cuenta de que él está ahí, hasta que le habla con esa voz asombrosa que tiene ― enorme. Varonil ― y ya no puede pensar en nada.

― Despertaste.

Cuando habla, Ron se escucha como si estuviera estrangulado. Como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta que le impidiera hablar igual que ella. Tiene que girar el rostro para poder enfocarlo al lado de la ventana, mirando un punto muerto en algún lugar lejos de ahí, con esas manos gigantes que tiene metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y los mechones de su cabello pelirrojo tirando para todas las direcciones.

Parece el mismo Ron de siempre, larguirucho y gruñón, pero tan diferente al mismo tiempo.

No sabe qué es, pero en la oscuridad de la noche se ve muchísimo más alto de lo que es normalmente.

― ¿Es muy tarde? ― pregunta con la garganta seca y puede sentir como todos los huesos de su rostro se estiran con cada palabra que pronuncia.

― Un poco ― responde, y cuando gira el rostro para verla, aún tiene el miedo reflejado en sus ojos azules y el horror presente en cada una de sus expresiones. Lo ve intentando sonreír, pero solo le sale una mueca de resignación y dolor en los labios.

Es el Ron de siempre, intenta convencerse, pero no puede.

Lo ve acercarse a la cama y sentarse en el borde con los puños apretados reposando en sus piernas flexionadas. Cuando la mira de nuevo, abre la boca varias veces y balbucea cosas que no puede entender, entonces la cierra y parece un niño, de verdad que lo parece, cuando se pasa una mano por el pelo y se lo sacude con mucha fuerza y un poco de rabia.

Tiene ganas de tomarle la mano y mentirle, diciéndole que está bien. Sonreírle un poco y calmarlo porque se siente extraño verle de esa manera tan vulnerable. A él, que come con la boca abierta y dice más palabrotas que nadie.

― No duele tanto, Ron, de verdad.

Miente y Ronald la mira como si no lo creyera.

― ¡Joder, Hermione! ― exclama, frunce el ceño y le sorprende un poco su brusquedad ―. No parabas de gritar y yo…

Se le atasca la voz a mitad del camino y desvía la mirada como si le doliera verla de esa manera.

Hermione suspira y no piensa mucho cuando dice en cinco palabras todo lo que le ha atormentado desde que salieron de la mansión de los Malfoy.

― Tú tampoco dejabas de hacerlo.

Ron vuelve a mirarla y se le ven los ojos brillante de puro asombro y expectación.

― Podía escucharte, Ron ― confiesa despacito y cuando lo hace, ya no puede dejar de hablar ―. Podía escuchar como gritabas desde allá abajo y, Merlín santísimo, no sabes la alegría que me dio saber que estabas bien. Que los dos estaban bien ― no es hasta que termina de hablar que se da cuenta que está susurrando.

― Estaba preocupado ― se excusa como si tuviera que hacerlo, y agacha un poco la cabeza, avergonzado.

― ¿De verdad?

― ¡Claro que si! ― exclama como si estuviera ofendido y a Hermione el corazón le da un vuelco cuando ve que se pone rojo y baja la voz ―. ¿Cómo puedes si quiera preguntarlo, Hermione?

La verdad es que no lo sabe.

En realidad, hay millones de cosas que no sabe.

Como si duerme con o sin camiseta, si prefiere el verano o el invierno o si toma una ducha caliente en las mañanas. No sabe si siempre estará ahí para ella o cuando fue exactamente que comenzó a quererlo de esa manera tan impresionante. Con esa fuerza desgarradora que la toma desprevenida algunas veces, y la sacude y la golpea y la deja con una sensación asombrosa de vértigo en el estómago, como si en ese momento no supiera donde se encuentra.

No sabe cuando fue exactamente, que Ronald Weasley pasó a ser solo _Ron_. Cuando, por todo lo más sagrado que existe, un chico como él ― impaciente, torpe y un tanto exasperante ― logró derrumbar todas esas paredes enormes que la rodeaban, haciéndose un lugar tan inmenso dentro de ella, que a veces siente que no le cabe en el pecho.

Y da miedo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Da miedo las cosas que hace y como las hace y la manera en que la toca a veces, como si no se diera cuenta. Lo valiente que es y lo fácil que resulta quererlo después de que lo dejas entrar en tu vida.

Lo fuerte que parece algunas veces y lo vulnerable que la hace sentir cuando está cerca de ella. Como si estuviera caminando en una cuerda floja todo el tiempo y cuando está a punto de caer, aparece él y no lo hace y comienza todo de nuevo.

La verdad es que no sabe nada y Hermione le responde con total sinceridad.

― No lo sé.

Se incorpora un poco cerrando los ojos con fuerza a cada movimiento que hace y no ha terminado de acomodarse en la cabecera de la cama, cuando siente dos brazos enormes que la rodean con torpeza y una respiración agitada en la coronilla de su cabeza. No sabe cómo reaccionar, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo, logra soportar el dolor de los huesos ― y ese dolor más dentro de ella que llega donde no lo hace nada más ―, acomodándose entre los brazos de Ron y aferrándose con fuerza a la muralla enorme que es el chico.

― Hermione, yo… ― intenta decir, pero no puede.

La chica no sabe en que momento exactamente se le humedecen los ojos y esconde el rostro entre el cuello pecoso de Ron, pero cuando comienza a llorar es incapaz de parar. Ronald solo apoya la barbilla sobre su cabeza y le da unas torpes palmadas en la espalda como si no supiera qué más hacer mientras su cuerpo convulsiona con cada sollozo que sale de su boca.

Se separan después de un rato, él con los ojos vidriosos y ella con la nariz roja de tanto llorar. Se da cuenta de que le ha mojado toda la camiseta que lleva puesta con sus lágrimas e intenta secarla en vano con sus manos antes de que Ron le tome el rostro y se acerque a ella sin previo aviso y la bese.

A Hermione solo la han besado una vez y no de esa manera.

De esa manera tan intensa que le toma el estómago y se lo estruja con fuerza en los peores momentos. Ron es pura rudeza y tosquedad, pero si saber besar es hacerle sentir que se está tambaleando constantemente y que no sabe en qué lugar comienza y en qué lugar termina, entonces Ronald Weasley es el mejor besador del mundo.

Los dolores del cuerpo se esfuman con solo pensarlo.

No terminan de acostumbrarse el uno al otro cuando tres toques suaves en la puerta y la voz afrancesada de alguien al otro lado los separan como por un resorte. Ron desaparece de su lado y vuelve a aparecer al lado de la ventana justo en el momento en que Fleur entra a la habitación y les sonríe a ambos con ternura.

Lleva unos frascos en los brazos y cuando le pide al pelirrojo que salga, Hermione baja la mirada un poco para no ver como se va. Aún nota los labios calientes y siente un poco de vergüenza, la verdad. No quiere ver a Ron a la cara aún pues no sabe si él se siente igual de avergonzado que ella o si por el contrario, no siente absolutamente nada. Hermione no quiere pensar ni siquiera en la posibilidad de que se haya arrepentido. Es justo entonces cuando levanta la mirada, que le ve bajo el umbral de la puerta sonriéndole sin mostrar los dientes, como si la tranquilizara. Como si le dijera que todo va a ir bien, que él estará ahí para ella.

Escucha a Fleur preguntarle cómo se siente y Hermione solo la mira y responde con la completa verdad.

― Mejor.

Dice y nunca en su vida ha hablado tan en serio.

* * *

_Pues no sé de dónde salió, pero le quiero igual porque es lo primero que me sale en mucho tiempo. Si les gustó me hacen enormemente feliz y si me dejan un review bonito como saben hacer, haciendo click en el botoncito verde, me desmayaría de la emoción xDD_

_Lo juro._

_¡Un besote!_

_**RS**_


End file.
